Bianca's Escavalier
Bianca |debut = Crisis at Chargestone Cave! |caughtwhere = Near Chargestone Cave |receivefrom = Professor Juniper |episodesuntilevolved = Less than 1 episode as a Karrablast |evolvesin = Evolution Exchange Excitement! |trade = Professor Juniper |tradefor = Professor Juniper's Accelgor Bianca's Shelmet |tradein = Evolution Exchange Excitement! |OT = Professor Juniper |location = With Bianca}} This Escavailer is a / -type Pokémon that used to belong to Professor Juniper when it was a Karrablast. It was traded for Bianca's Shelmet in Evolution Exchange Excitement!. Biography As Karrablast Professor Juniper sent Karrablast, who was to be traded for Bianca's Shelmet to evolve. Before they executed the trade, Juniper and Bianca had a battle. Karrablast managed to scare Shelmet, who sealed itself, allowing Karrablast to hit it with a powerful peck attack, followed by Take Down. Once the battle was over, and after calming down some Klink and a Klinklang, Bianca and Professor Juniper managed to exchange their Pokémon, using the trade machine. Karrablast and Shelmet both evolved into Escavalier and Accelgor respectively, once their new trainers sent them out.BW065: Evolution Exchange Excitement! As Escavalier Later, Escavalier started to disobey Bianca and chase her around. Juniper had Accelgor use Substitute, which distracted Escavalier, allowing Bianca to call it in her Poké Ball. Prof. Juniper suggested with her Accelgor to have a double battle against Ash's newly evolved Boldore and Cilan's newly evolved Crustle. At the start, Ash's Boldore managed to hit Escavalier and Accelgor with Rock Smash. Escavalier used Fury Attack, even if Bianca did not order it to use that move. Escavalier dodged Crustle's Rock Slide, but got hit by Ash's Boldore's Rock Blast. However, when Escavalier was about to get hit by Boldore's Flash Cannon but was protected by Accelgor's Substitute causing a lot a damage to Accelgor. This was the moment when Escavalier started to listen to Bianca. Escavalier used Iron Defense, then took Crustle's Rock Slide attack. After Accelgor recovered, Escavalier launched Fury Attack on Boldore. Both Accelgor and Escavalier merged their two Hyper Beam attacks to attack Crustle, but Boldore jumped in the way and was knocked out. Cilan and Crustle avenged their fallen teammates and defeated them both with Shell Smash and Rock Wrecker combination. Despite losing, Bianca was glad Escavalier started listening to her. Bianca used Escavalier the Top 64 of the Unova league against Cameron's Samurott. It dodged two Hydro Cannons and a Razor Shell, and each time it did so, Escavalier used Iron Defense. It was unscathed by a Razor Shell, but Cameron got another one of his brilliant plans and used Razor Shell to cause a shockwave inside of Escavalier's armour, knocking it out.BW106: Mission: Defeat Your Rival! Known moves Using Peck Juniper Karrablast Take Down.png Using Take Down |stage2 =Escavalier |img2 = Bianca Escavalier Fury Attack.png Using Fury Attack Bianca Escavalier Hyper Beam.png Using Hyper Beam Bianca Escavalier Iron Defense.png Using Iron Defense | Peck; flying; BW065: Evolution Exchange Excitement! Take Down; normal; BW065: Evolution Exchange Excitement! Fury Attack; normal; BW065: Evolution Exchange Excitement! Quick Guard; fighting; BW065: Evolution Exchange Excitement! @ It was mentioned through Ash's Pokédex. Hyper Beam; normal; BW065: Evolution Exchange Excitement! Iron Defense; steel; BW065: Evolution Exchange Excitement! }} Voice actresses and actors *Chinami Nishimura (Japanese as a Karrablast) *Kenta Miyake (Japanese as an Excavalier) *Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld (English as a Karrablast) *Dan Green (English as an Excavalier) Trivia *Escavalier is the first Pokémon owned by main character that has evolved in a trade evolution. Gallery Juniper Karrablast.png|As Karrablast References Category:Bug-type anime Pokémon Category:Steel-type anime Pokémon Category:Character Pokémon that have been traded